Levée de Rideau
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /défi proposé par Hlo/qui se cache derrière le rideau, qu'est ce qu'Heero va bien pouvoir y découvrir ? S'il y met de la volonté, il le saura RETRAVAILLEE 20/05/2012


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Mystère

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Relena, Quatre.

**Catégorie : **Défi, suite à une idée lancée par Hlo, de mettre en fanfiction des poèmes de **Virginie Greiner**, son idée est tombée à l'eau pour l'instant, mais comme il était écrit, je vous en fais profiter. Merci de me l'avoir proposé.

Le poème qu'il fallait illustrer se trouve à la fin.

**Bêta Auditrice**: Tenshimizu

* * *

**Levée de rideau**

* * *

La guerre est finie depuis quatre ans, les G-Boys ne se sont plus jamais recroisés depuis le putsch de Marie-Meiya. Chacun a repris sa vie en main, essayant d'oublier cette période de leur vie. Seulement, Quatre ne le voit pas comme ça et à force de harceler ses ex-compagnons de guerre, il obtient de tous de se retrouver ce 7 avril AC 201, pour une semaine afin de se revoir et réapprendre à se connaître.

Heero n'est pas très chaud pour venir, toutefois, il n'a rien de mieux à faire. Sa relation avec Relena ne lui apporte plus tellement de piment, il en a fait le tour. Il s'ennuie, la paix c'est bien seulement ça devient monotone avec le temps. L'époque des combats lui manque, pas pour la destruction mais surtout pour l'action et le mouvement.

Suivre Relena de meeting en meeting c'est bien joli, néanmoins ça devient toujours la même chose, surtout qu'il n'y a pas tellement de raisons qu'on l'attaque, c'est plus un rôle dissuasif qu'autre chose. Tout compte fait, cette petite réunion vient à point nommé.

µµµ

Il vient d'arriver sur L4 après un vol sans histoire, cependant la différence de température avec Sank, le fait transpirer. Même si Quatre l'a accueilli, il n'est pas resté longtemps avec lui. Il lui a signalé qu'il y avait une piscine interne s'il voulait se rafraîchir un peu. Elle se situe dans l'aile Ouest, néanmoins son devoir d'hôte lui prend tout son temps pour le moment. Il sera plus disponible plus tard dans la journée, une fois que tout le monde sera arrivé.

Après avoir défait ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui a été octroyée, Heero décide de partir un peu à l'aventure dans les couloirs de la résidence Winner. Le mieux c'est de toujours connaître son environnement en cas de pépin. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Il n'est pas parano, seulement on ne sait jamais, il trouvera peut-être par la même occasion cette piscine, il a passé son maillot de bain en dessous de son short, il a mis un tee-shirt qui moule sa musculature pas trop forte.

Il a déjà visité toute l'aile Nord quand il aperçoit dans le couloir de l'aile Ouest, une femme qui marche, un rideau de cheveux lui masque le corps. Toutefois, la démarche est féline, souple, aguichante. Les cheveux ondulent aux mouvements de ses hanches et de sa marche chaloupée.

Heero n'arrive plus à détacher son regard de cette forme qui s'éloigne dans un couloir sombre où un rayon de soleil vient de fenêtre en fenêtre jouer sur cette anatomie et faire des ombres qui lui donnent envie d'en savoir plus, de découvrir ses courbes, de jouer lui aussi avec ce corps, de le découvrir centimètre par centimètre.

Il y a trop longtemps que sa relation avec Mademoiselle Peacecraft ne lui apporte plus ce qu'il a besoin. Ils sont tombés dans la routine, alors qu'il a soif de découverte, de nouveauté et la mademoiselle aime refaire ce qu'elle connaît. Elle n'a pas le même goût de l'aventure que lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il est persuadé qu'avec l'inconnue se sera différent, qu'il va à la découverte de nouvelles joies, de nouveaux plaisirs.

Alors il n'hésite plus, il commence à la suivre. Est-ce un effet de son imagination ? Il ne le croit pas. La belle sait qu'elle est suivie et joue avec lui, elle amplifie les mouvements de sa marche, l'invitant par-là à continuer à la filer.

Yuy accélère le pas, pour se rapprocher de cette étrangère, qu'il veut connaître, qu'il veut faire sienne, qui éveille en lui énormément d'idées qu'il y a un moment qu'il n'a plus en regardant Relena.

Cette petite réunion, tout compte fait, risque de devenir bien intéressante et sur beaucoup des points. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne sait pas ce que sont devenus les autres pilotes, néanmoins là il a d'autres idées en tête, qui lui semblent bien plus attirantes et attractives.

Au bout du couloir, le voile de cheveux disparaît à sa vue, il se mettrait bien à courir derrière elle. Seulement, il a peur que ça ne donne trop d'importance à son comportement. Il ne veut pas l'effrayer, il veut l'apprivoiser pour l'entraîner sur des pentes friponnes où ils découvriront ensemble d'autres jeux. Jamais son esprit n'a été aussi actif, aussi lubrique, devant une simple image. Si on peut parler d'image étant donné qu'il ne voit que ses mollets et ses courbes au détour qu'un mouvement plus ample.

Ce corps l'aguiche, se masque au détour d'un couloir. Il joue avec le soleil, lui montrant ce qu'il peut attendre pour directement se cacher à sa vue, ça le rend fou de désir.

Arrivé au coin, elle a disparu, la tension redescend, sans que pour autant l'ardeur s'estompe. Une porte se referme sur la droite, Heero s'y rend le plus rapidement possible. Cette fois, il ne la laissera pas se débiner, ni s'éloigner, il veut découvrir cette inconnue.

Il ouvre la porte et elle est là de dos, devant la piscine, le soleil est de face, à travers ses cheveux, il découvre les formes de son corps. Il avance lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et rompre le charme qui s'opère déjà sur lui.

Plus rien n'a d'importance pour lui à part cette personne qu'il va découvrir et qu'il sait déjà lui laissera un goût d'interdit dans la bouche, néanmoins il n'en a cure. Plusieurs fois, il a tendu des perches à Relena, elle n'avait qu'à les saisir et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il était marié, ils ne se sont fait aucune promesse.

Heero tend la main pour écarter la toison et voir l'objet de son désir. Sa main n'a pas le temps d'y arriver, qu'elle se tourne lentement vers lui. Il a un petit mouvement de recule en voyant le visage de cette personne. Néanmoins, ça ne calme pas ses envies, elles augmentent même.

Devant lui, se dresse le regard avenant et surtout provocateur de son ex-coéquipier. Sous ce rideau se cachait ainsi 02. Heero se sent pris au piège de ses sensations, il ne sait pas vraiment si Duo a tout mis en place pour l'attirer. Cependant, Yuy n'est pas contre d'autres expériences, ça le tente même énormément. Il n'a pas encore fait le tour du corps de Maxwell. Il n'a même pas encore commencé à le découvrir seulement ce que le jeu de cache-cache lui a fait voir lui plait et il ira au bout de cette aventure.

Il sent qu'il va apprendre énormément de choses, que sa soif ne sera jamais assouvie, qu'il a peut-être trouvé un partenaire capable de ne jamais le décevoir et répondre à sa curiosité insatiable, qui l'empêchera de sombrer dans la monotonie. Déjà à l'époque de la guerre, on ne s'ennuyait pas avec Duo. Il a une imagination débordante.

Quatre a eu raison de faire cette réunion, il le remerciera à l'occasion. Là, il a mieux à faire, Duo rassemble ses cheveux pour en faire une queue à la base de la nuque. Et dans un mouvement souple il vient de plonger dans l'eau, invitant par son geste à le poursuivre une fois de plus.

Le soldat parfait le rejoint dans un saut impeccable pour s'adonner avec lui à un premier type d'ébat. Et en le voyant évoluer autour de lui dans le bassin, Yuy se fait déjà tout un programme de la suite.

Heero n'attend plus, quand Duo passe à sa portée, il l'attrape pour partir à la découverte de tout ce que ce rideau lui a promis.

**Le poème**

Noire lumière qui s'éclaire d'une ombre policée

Un voile léger se teinte de lignes qui me font désirer

Les courbes d'un inconnu que je ne veux plus étranger

Envie de lever le rideau derrière lequel tu te dérobes à moi,

Me laissant deviner que lorsque la toile tombera

La révélation sera une ode friponne

A mon imagination devenue sans borne


End file.
